Enter The Demon
by Lord Zimsmaster
Summary: Basically the same episode but with an extra character of mine. When Paige messes up a potion hers and Phoebe's bodies are traded, will they be able to keep it a secret for long? And when a warrior steals a mythical dagger what kind of forces are at work.


[Scene: Manor. Basement. Phoebe is fighting with Cole. He kicks her in the stomach and she bends down.]

**Cole:** Don't be tense. Be ready. When you see me expand, you contract. (Phoebe looks up.) If I contract, you expand.

(They begin to fight again. Cole flips him Phoebe on the ground and then sits on top of her.)

**Phoebe:** If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask. (A laugh comes from the stairs and Phoebe looks over to see Paige sitting there.) Uh, P-Paige. (To Cole as she slightly hits his leg.) Oh. (He gets off her and Phoebe goes to Paige.) What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be upstairs studying for Piper's quiz?

**Paige:** Well, I was kinda hoping to go a couple rounds with the demon first.

**Phoebe:** I should tell you, Piper takes her witchcraft quizzes very seriously. You better be prepared. What's the subject?

**Paige:** Potion basics.

**Phoebe:** Eww.

**Paige:** Mm.

**Phoebe:** Well, you got to start somewhere.

**Paige:** I know. It's just a little book learning. (Cole comes up to them.)

**Cole:** Phoebe? (Phoebe sighs. Cole walks away.)

**Phoebe:** Paige, Piper and I had to learn how to be witches the hard away, and it took... well, it took too long. We need you to get there faster. Our lives may depend on it.

**Paige:** Appealing to my conscious. Such a low blow.

**Phoebe:** Mmm. (Paige stands up.)

**Paige:** I just want to know when the fun stuff starts. (She leaves. Phoebe turns to Cole.)

**Phoebe:** So where were we?

**Cole:** Training.

**Phoebe:** Uh. Come on Cole. You were gone for a whole week. That is seven long, lonely nights.

**Cole:** I was on a fact finding mission. We can't ignore what I learned.

**Phoebe:** Yeah, I know. The Source wants us dead.

**Cole:** No, you don't know. He needs you dead. Ever since we escaped, factions have been forming to challenge him. He must finish what he started if he expects to survive. Which means that you need to be prepared. (Cole draws a sword.)

**Phoebe:** You think the Source is going to challenge me to sword fight.

**Cole:** Hand to hand combat if too safe. Sword fighting teaches confidence, intensity. (He tosses Phoebe the sword.) You need to learn how to fight like a demon, Phoebe. (He walks over toward Phoebe.) Training must come before everything. Including us. Are you ready?

**Phoebe:** Do I have a choice? (Cole swings the sword and Phoebe ducks. She then draws her sword.)

[Scene: Outside Garden. Yen-Lo draws his sword and sneaks in the bushes nearer to the man (Zen Master) kneels before a statue. Yen-Lo comes from behind to attack him. However, An-Ling jumps in front of him. They fight. Zen Master stands up. An-Ling unmasks Yen-Lo with.]

**An-Ling:** Yen-Lo! (She takes off her own masks.) This is how you repay my father? (Zen Master comes over to them.) After all he taught you, everything he gave you.

**Yen-Lo:** What did he give me An-Ling? I was supposed to replace him, but he passed me over… for you.

**Zen Master:** Yen-Lo, you took everything you've learned from here and used it for your own gain. You brought disgrace upon yourself and our monastery. Now leave us and never return.

**An-Ling:** You heard my father.

**Yen-Lo:** I'm going to kill him, An-Ling. And then I'm going to kill you. You can't stop me. You're half the student I was. (An-Ling stabs Yen-Lo.) You think this is the end? We're just getting started. (Yen-Lo jumps into a pool of water and disappears. An-Ling brushes her hand over the water.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper is quizzing Paige at the table. Piper's wearing glasses. Paige is eating a lollipop.]

**Piper:** Okay. After mixing your potions, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use: A) Pickle them, B) Sugar them, C) Smoke them, D) Freeze dry them.

**Paige:** Well now, you see, if I had extra sea slugs, I'd let those little suckers go right on back to the ocean.

**Piper:** D) Freeze dry them is the correct answer.

**Paige:** I was going to guess that.

**Piper:** Why are you guessing at all?

**Paige:** To pass.

**Piper:** Paige, this, uh, isn't like trig, you know. (She takes off her glasses.) It's-It's not like you're never going to use it again. If you blow a potion, innocent people could die. Did you study at all for this test?

**Paige:** Well, I started to last night. It's just a friend from work came over and she knew this bouncer at this club and... I'm sorry.

**Piper:** It's okay. I was single... once. Why don't you study tonight -

**Paige:** I can't. I have a guy coming over here and we're going out.

**Piper:** Here? What's wrong with your place?

**Paige:** Uh, this place is slightly more impressive than mine.

**Piper:** Uh-huh. Look Paige, I really, really want to be the cool big sister, but this is ridiculous. You have no priorities.

**Paige:** That is not true. I've left work to fight demons. That's why I have to go out tonight. The boss' son is in town for the weekend.

**Piper:** And you think showing him a good time is going to improve your career standing?

**Paige:** Well, yeah. (She puts her lollipop back in her mouth.)

**Piper:** Okay, listen to me very carefully. There is nothing more important than learning your craft right now. We could be attacked at any moment.

**Paige:** Then why am I stuck here reading? I should be learning how to body slam sweaty demons like Phoebe.

**Piper:** Phoebe's been at this a lot longer than you have, but trust me. Be patient and study hard and one day you will get a big sweaty demon of your own. (Piper stands up and gets her umbrella and purse.)

**Paige:** Where are you going?

**Piper:** Chinatown. I need to stock up on some of these herbs.

**Paige:** Oh, can I go? I can get my nails done.

**Piper:** You need to work on your potions. (She gets her coat. Paige stands up.)

**Paige:** Come on!

**Piper:** Paige, don't be make me the wicked witch of the northwest. I-I didn't ask for this big sister gig and frankly it's sucks. But since I'm on a roll, you should get rid of that lollipop habit because it's going to rot your teeth. (Piper leaves the kitchen.)

[Cut to basement. Phoebe and Cole are still fighting with swords. Phoebe stops and clutches her ankle.]

**Phoebe:** Uh, I think it's twisted.

**Cole:** Stand up.

**Phoebe:** I just need a time out.

**Cole:** The Source won't give you a time out when you ask. Now get up!

**Phoebe:** I said that I can't. Jeez, Cole. What's the matter with you?

**Cole:** Demons worship strength, power. Nothing else. To beat the Source, you have to channel all of your energy into your strength. Including pain. (Phoebe gets up. Cole reaches out to help her.)

**Phoebe:** Let go of me. I can do it.

**Cole:** I don't want anything to happen to you. (She rests her head on Cole's chest for a moment.)

**Phoebe:** Let's go. I'm ready. (They resume fighting.)

[Scene: Outside in a Garden. An-Ling is talking to her father.]

**An-Ling:** I need to stay here. Protect you from Yen-Lo.

**Zen Master:** You cannot protect me from him. Not where he's gone. Only the dragon blade can stop him now. Take this to Master Kwan. He is an old friend. He will understand. (He hands her a note.)

**An-Ling:** But what is Yen-Lo finds you first?

**Zen Master:** Then you will become master and you'll know what to do. An-Ling, I did not pass over Yen-Lo because you were my daughter. I did so because you are the superior student. Now hurry, before he comes back. I'll follow you in the shadows. Go. (An-Ling leaves and Yen-Lo's face appears in a pool of water.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Paige is working on a potion.]

**Paige:** Next up, some powered toadstool. Bam! (Paige throws in the powder and claps.) Let's kick it up one more notch. (Leo enters.)

**Leo:** Whoa, what-what are you doing?

**Paige:** You know, just preparing for the Source.

**Leo:** Oh, is he coming over for dinner?

**Paige:** No, Piper's got me mixing potions. Why, I don't know. Phoebe gets to fight. Phoebe gets to levitate. I - I get to cook. (Leo gets a bottle of water out of the fridge.)

**Leo:** Well, you know your sister's active powers took a long time to develop. And, uh, Phoebe's been studying martial arts for years.

**Paige:** Yeah, but we're magic. We should be able to skip over all that crap.

**Leo:** Well, there are no shortcuts. Even with magic. Anyway, you're half White-Lighter which means you're half pacifist. You may never develop the power to fight like Phoebe. And, uh, you might want to check your potion. It's bubbling over. (Leo leaves.)

**Paige:** Just once, I'd like to know what it's like to be Phoebe and be able to kick some serious ass. Bam! (Paige puts the last ingredient and the potion explodes. Paige's soul leaves her body and she collapses.)

[Cut to basement. Phoebe collapses. Phoebe's soul leaves and Paige's enters.]

**Phoebe/Paige:** How did I get down here?

**Cole:** Never drop your guard. (Cole goes to hand her a sword and she runs away from him, hiding behind the punch bag.) What is wrong with you, Phoebe?

**Phoebe/Paige:** What did you just call me?

**Cole:** Well, you really took a shot if you can't remember you're name. (Phoebe/Paige looks down to see who she is and gasps.)

**Phoebe/Paige:** Oh, no. (She plays with some of her hair.) I am so screwed and so frosted.

**Cole:** Are you okay?

**Phoebe/Paige:** No. I mean... yes. Just wait here.

**Cole:** I told you, no unscheduled breaks during training. (Phoebe/Paige heads upstairs.)

**Phoebe/Paige:** I am training. I'm doing stairs.

[Cut to kitchen. Paige/Phoebe starts to wake up and groans a little.]

**Phoebe/Paige:** Oh, I don't look so good.

**Paige/Phoebe:** What's going on? (She sees Phoebe/Paige and gasps.)

**Phoebe/Paige:** Don't worry, Phoebe. It's me, Paige. We switched bodies.

**Paige/Phoebe:** What? What did you do?

**Phoebe/Paige:** Why do automatically assume it was something that I did?

**Paige/Phoebe:** Paige!

**Phoebe/Paige:** All right, all right. I did it, but it was an accident. I swear. I just wanted to know what it was like to be you and somehow the potion I was working on just sort of blew up.

**Paige/Phoebe:** You wanted to be me? Are you crazy? Okay. Okay. We gotta fix this. What ingredients did you use?

**Phoebe/Paige:** I'm not sure. Just please don't tell Piper. She already thinks I'm a screw-up as it is.

**Paige/Phoebe:** Hello! Paige, we are in each other's bodies. I think Piper is the least of our problems. (Phoebe/Paige pouts.) Okay, fine. I won't tell her. Now wipe that look off my face. (Phoebe/Paige smiles.)

**Phoebe/Paige:** Thanks. God, this top is tight.

**Paige/Phoebe:** Yeah, but it sure looks great. (Cole enters.)

**Cole:** So, ready to get back at it?

**Paige/Phoebe:** Yeah, just a minute sweetie.

**Cole:** Not you. Phoebe.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Uh, sure, sugar. Whatever you say. Lets go work up a sweat. (Phoebe/Paige begins to go downstairs, but Paige/Phoebe stops him.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** Uh, just a minute. Actually, Phoebe has to stay with me. She has to help me, uh, with the potion. It blew up in my face.

**Cole:** Is that true? (Both girls nod.) So let me ask you something, Phoebe. Um, why did you ask me to train you? I mean, why are we wasting our time?

**Paige/Phoebe:** You're not wasting your time, Cole. Phoebe told me how much she's learning-

**Cole:** I'm sorry, Paige. This is between me and Phoebe. If it's more important for you to help out in the kitchen than to train for the Source, then you don't have what it takes to vanquish him. So, please let me know when that changes. (Cole shimmers out.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** If we don't fix this soon, I am going to perm your hair.

[Scene: A Herb Shop in Chinatown. Piper enters the store. An-Ling is arguing with the man at the counter.]

**An-Ling:** Please, just listen to me. You have no idea how important this is to me.

**Man:** Come back later.

**An-Ling:** If I could come back later, I would, but I can't. I need it now.

**Man:** That dagger is a family heirloom. It's not for sale.

**Piper:** Excuse me. Do you have any wormwood? (He's about to go find it.)

**An-Ling:** You don't understand. I don't want to buy it. It's all right here in the note.

**Man:** I don't read Chinese.

**Piper:** Uh, wormwood. (He's about to go find it.)

**An-Ling:** You have to help me. My father needs the dragon blade. He said your father would-

**Man:** My father is out of town until Tuesday. You'll have to come back then. Excuse me, I have customers.

**Piper:** Yes. Hi. Thank you. Hi. I need a sprig of wormwood, preferably small stemmed. (An-Ling jumps up onto the wall and takes the dragon blade.)

**Man:** Hey! (Piper tries to freeze the scene, but An-Ling doesn't freeze and jumps through the window. Piper follows.)

**Piper:** Hey! (Piper causes some boxes in the alley to explode in front of An-Ling.)

**An-Ling:** Who are you? (The Zen Master appears. Yen-Lo appears in a puddle.)

**Zen Master:** An-Ling!

**An-Ling:** I have it, father. (Yen-Lo appears out of a puddle of water and stabs the Zen Master.) No!

**Yen-Lo:** Like I said, we're just getting started.

**An-Ling:** Father! (They disappear into the puddle of water.)

[Scene Manor. Living room. An-Ling is talking to Piper and Leo. There are two teacups on the coffee table.]

**An-Ling:** Yen-Lo was a powerful disciple, but he used my father's teachings for evil. That's why my father passed him over for master. And because he did, Yen-Lo swore vengeance on him.

**Leo:** But didn't you say you stabbed Yen-Lo when he first attacked?

**An-Ling:** Yes, but he used his knowledge of the teachings to escape before he died.

**Piper:** Escape where?

**An-Ling:** To a place where souls pass on their way to reincarnation. It's a mystical region between life and death. (Piper looks at Leo for help.)

**Leo:** Limbo.

**An-Ling:** Yen-Lo somehow figured out a way to hide out there.

**Piper:** But if you stabbed him-

**Leo:** Metaphysical and magical laws are amplified in limbo. As long as he stays there his wound will never advance. He can literally cheat death forever.

**An-Ling:** That's why I took the dragon blade. It has the power to trap human souls. (Piper picks up the dragon blade.)Now it's the only way to save my father.

**Piper:** You think he's still alive?

**An-Ling:** Yen-Lo just doesn't want to kill my father. He wants to punish him. Holding him in limbo does that. It keeps his soul from being reborn. (Piper puts the dragon blade down.)

**Piper:** Do you know how to, uh, get to this limbo?

**An-Ling:** No, I never mastered that skill.

**Piper:** Well, then we'll have to figure out our own way. Phoebe! Paige!

**An-Ling:** I can't let you do that. I know you're powerful witches, but I can't put you in danger. Yen-Lo will be coming for me next. (Paige/Phoebe and Phoebe/Paige enter from the kitchen.)

**Piper:** All the more reason you should be here where it's safe. (She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.)

**An-Ling:** No place is safe from Yen-Lo. He can use any surface of water as a portal.

**Leo:** Maybe, but he can only stay in our world for short periods. Otherwise, his wound will ultimately kill him. (Phoebe/Paige and Paige/Phoebe go behind Leo.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** You called. (An-Ling and Piper stand up.)

**Piper:** Um, this is An-Ling.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Hi, I'm Paige. (Everyone looks at her curiously.) I mean, Paige's older sister Phoebe. This is Paige.

**Paige/Phoebe:** Howdy. Hi. Paige here.

**Piper:** Um, okay. We've got a water loving demon, so Phoebe can you take Paige to the water main. It takes two to turn off that rusty valve.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Water main. Right. (Phoebe/Paige goes off in the wrong direction. However, Paige/Phoebe pulls her in the right direction and nervously laughs. They leave.)

**Piper:** Okay, Book of Shadows. There's got to be another way to get into limbo. (Leo gets up and he and Piper head for the attic.)

[Scene: Limbo. Yen-Lo is standing in front of the Zen Master who is tied to a tree.]

**Yen-Lo:** It's amazing how our wounds stop bleeding down here, isn't it? (Yen-Lo presses the Zen Master's wound.) See! It doesn't even hurt.

**Zen Master:** This place was not meant for us to stay, Yen-Lo.

**Yen-Lo:** Tell me about it. I always the entrance to reincarnation to be a nice river or even pearly gates. The last thing I expected to see was a big, sucking hole.

**Zen Master:** It's never too late for redemption. If you enter that vortex, you'll cleanse your soul. Start life fresh.

**Yen-Lo:** Yeah, as a tapeworm or maybe even a dung beetle. I know how karma works. Besides, I've worked too hard in this life to give it all up now.

**Zen Master:** You're evil, Yen-Lo. You have nothing in this life.

**Yen-Lo:** I have you! Which means now your student reject has a purpose. I figure why stop with just one Zen Master when I can rid the world of two or twenty or a hundred. All their wisdom and magic lost forever in Limbo. Now that's… evil. (He lets out an evil chuckle.)

**Zen Master:** And have I not taught you that you can never escape your karma. No one can.

**Yen-Lo:** But then again, nobody's ever escaped from Limbo before, have they?

**Zen Master:** How did you do it? I see no water as a portal to return to Earth.

**Yen-Lo:** I was worried about that at first. But then I remembered that every cloud has a nice wet, watery lining. (He jumps in the air and floats.) Well, I'm off to find your daughter and kill her. Wish me luck. (He levitates out.)

[Scene: Manor. Basement. Phoebe/Paige and Paige/Phoebe are trying to shut off the water main.]

**Phoebe/Paige:** Careful, don't break my nails.

**Paige/Phoebe:** Forget your nails. You almost got us busted. Next time just smile and nod when we're together.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Well that might work with Piper, but what about this demon that's on the loose. (Phoebe/Paige sucks on a lollipop as they have shut off the water main.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** You're right. We may have to fight. Can you levitate?

**Phoebe/Paige:** I haven't tried.

**Paige/Phoebe:** There - levitate and kick, but first could you loose the lollipop. My teeth have enough cavities.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Oh, sorry. Nervous habit. (She puts the lollipop down and tries to levitate and kick the punching bag, but falls.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** Oh my god. You are so bad for my image. (Phoebe/Paige sits up.)

**Phoebe/Paige:** Oh, Piper is never going to trust me with magic again. (Paige/Phoebe comes over to her.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** Piper won't find out anything as long as we reverse the potion. (Phoebe/Paige stands up.)

**Phoebe/Paige:** Well, I think I figured out how to mix a new batch, but we're all out of powdered toadstool.

**Paige/Phoebe:** I know where to get some. You stay here. Avoid Piper at all costs and practice my power, you may need it. (Phoebe/Paige turns around and sighs as Paige/Phoebe leaves.)

[Cut to foyer. The doorbell rings and Paige/Phoebe answers it. Mr. Cowan's son, Mason, at the door.]

**Paige/Phoebe:** Can I help you? (Mason laughs a little.)

**Mason:** Sense of humor. I really like that in a girl. So you ready to go, Paige?

**Paige/Phoebe:** Paige. Uh- (Phoebe/Paige comes up behind them with her lollipop.)

**Phoebe/Paige:** Mason, hi. How are you?

**Mason:** I'm fine. Do I know you?

**Phoebe/Paige:** No, no. But I know you. At least I feel like I know you seeing as how Paige can't stop talking about you, Mason the boss's son. He's as cute as you said he was.

**Paige/Phoebe:** Well, uh, nice to see you. Bye. (She begins to close the door, but Mason stops her.)

**Phoebe/Paige:** No, wait! Aren't you guys going for dinner?

**Mason:** Yeah, is Italian okay?

**Phoebe/Paige:** Chinese. You must have Chinese. Chinatown Chinese, even better.

**Mason:** That's-That's cool.

**Paige/Phoebe:** Okay. (Phoebe/Paige gives Paige/Phoebe her coat.)

**Phoebe/Paige:** Okay, so you two kids have fun. And keep my face out of the sun. (Paige/Phoebe gives her a look before she and Mason leave. Piper comes down the stairs.)

**Piper:** Who was at the door?

**Phoebe/Paige:** Um, just Paige's date.

**Piper:** She's still going on her date? (Phoebe/Paige shrugs.) Ugh. What's with the lollipop?

**Phoebe/Paige:** Paige sort of got me into them.

**Piper:** Phoebe, I gotta be honest. I'm really starting to worry about her.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Why? What's wrong with Paige?

**Piper:** Well, first of all she made me realize I hate being the big sister. And it's suddenly my responsibility to teach her how to be a witch. And she doesn't listen to me.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Oh, she listens... sometimes.

**Piper:** Really? Cause she's got me fooled. And you know what, it's a shame because she might actually have a lot of potential.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Really?

**Piper:** But the problem is, I don't think she cares, about anything.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Oh, no. She cares. I know she does. You just have to give her a chance. I think Paige is the kind of person that… needs to learn from her mistakes. And believe me, she's learning fast.

**Piper:** Mm-hmm. (Piper heads off. Phoebe/Paige sighs and puts the lollipop in her mouth.)

[Scene: The Herb Shop in Chinatown. Paige/Phoebe and Mason enter and Paige/Phoebe starts looking around. He sees a jar of squids.]

**Mason:** Uh, hmm. What is this place? (Paige/Phoebe sighs.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** I just gotta find some powdered toadstool. Ah, here it is. (She takes a bag out of a basket.)

**Mason:** Okay, I-I gotta warn you. I'm not into the whole herbal scene.

**Paige/Phoebe:** Oh, neither is Paige, I don't think.

**Mason:** You always talk about yourself in the third person like that?

**Paige/Phoebe:** It's kind of a character flaw of mine.

**Mason:** So what's the toadstool for?

**Paige/Phoebe:** It's an aphrodisiac. (She heads over to the counter.)

**Mason:** Really? My Dad was right. He said you were, uh, unique. I believe is the word he used.

**Paige/Phoebe:** Oh, yeah? What else did he say about me?

**Mason:** He said that if he doesn't hurry up and make a social worker, you'll probably quit and start your own agency. That or end up in jail. He wasn't sure which.

**Paige/Phoebe:** Sounds like me at that age. (She pays a man for the powdered toadstool.)

**Mason:** You lost me again.

**Paige/Phoebe:** I'm not showing you a very good time. Am I?

**Mason:** Well, I don't know. I mean we're in Chinatown shopping for a sexual stimulant. I'm surrounded by chicken claws and goat brains. I haven't this much fun in a long time.

**Paige/Phoebe:** Come to think of it, neither have I. My boyfriend's not really big on the fun factor lately.

**Mason:** Your boyfriend?

**Paige/Phoebe:** Ex-boyfriend. (Thunder claps outside.) Uh-oh. Yen-Lo.

**Mason:** Uh, what's that? Another aphrodisiac?

**Paige/Phoebe:** I gotta go. (Paige/Phoebe leaves Mason in the store.)

[Scene: Manor. Basement. Phoebe/Paige is trying to levitate, but failing. Cole shimmers in behind her. she jumps again and fails.]

**Cole:** What are you doing?

**Phoebe/Paige:** Uh, just... some exercises. Levitating exercises.

**Cole:** So you've decided to make training you're priority?

**Phoebe/Paige:** Yes, absolutely.

**Cole:** Good. We'll pick up where we left off.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Right. Cool.

**Cole:** I'll throw a couple of low voltage energy balls at you. You just try to avoid them.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Energy balls? (Cole throws an energy ball and hits Phoebe/Paige in the shoulder.) Oh! (Cole throws her one on the butt.) Ah! Okay, now that's just rude. I am not having fun.

**Cole:** Fighting the Source isn't supposed to be fun.

**Phoebe/Paige:** That's it, pal. You are not the Source and you do not treat your girlfriend this way. Murderers, demons, phone solicitors maybe, but not your girlfriend.

**Cole:** What's gotten into you? (Cole walks up to her.)

**Phoebe/Paige:** Paige! I mean... I told Paige how you've been treating me and she just thinks you're way out line, buddy.

**Cole:** Phoebe, you're the most important thing in my life. If I don't push you hard, I will lose you.

**Phoebe/Paige:** You keep pushing her that way, and you'll push her right out the door.

**Cole:** What do you mean her?

**Phoebe/Paige:** I meant me.

**Cole:** You said her.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Did I? Well, it's… I'm just - I'm very angry. You know? Because, well you tore my jog bra and now I just - I have to go change. (Phoebe/Paige leaves.)

[Cut to Attic. It's raining outside and water is leaking in through the window. Piper and Leo are looking in the Book of Shadows. An-Ling is sitting down, looking in a bowl of water.]

**Piper:** There is actually nothing in here on how to reach Limbo. (Leo goes over to An-Ling.)

**Leo:** Should you have that water up here? I mean what if Yen-Lo uses that as a portal.

**An-Ling:** It's okay. The surface is too small for him to enter.

**Piper:** So, what are you doing? (Piper goes over to them.)

**An-Ling:** My father could use water as a looking glass into other worlds. Once when I was young, he reached into a bowl of water and picked me a plum from the Garden of Eden.

**Leo:** Can you see your father now?

**An-Ling:** No. I only see water. (She puts the bowl down.) I wish he were here. He'd know what to do.

**Leo:** I better go check with the Elders. Maybe they can help us reach Limbo. (Leo orbs out.)

**An-Ling:** Sometimes I think Yen-Lo was right. My father made the wrong choice. Yen-Lo was always the better student.

**Piper:** Oh, I doubt that. (She sits down in front of An-Ling.) You beat him in battle.

**An-Ling:** But I didn't kill him. I made him stronger. Strong enough to remove my father's magic and wisdom from the world. I don't feel worthy of following in his footsteps.

**Piper:** I understand. I recently lost my big sister who was… pretty good at just about everything she did. Very tough shoes to fill.

**An-Ling:** Where did you find the strength?

**Piper:** I haven't yet, but I'll let you know when I do. (She looks at the window.) Come on. With all this rain, we have to protect the house from Yen-Lo. (They leave the attic. Yen-Lo appears from puddle of water leaked in from one of the windows.)

[Cut to Foyer. Yen-Lo comes down the stairs. He pauses and hides as Paige/Phoebe enters the house and puts down her bag on the table. She takes off her coat and hat, then heads for the living room. Cole comes to meet Paige/Phoebe.]

**Paige/Phoebe:** Cole! You scared me.

**Cole:** Sorry. I didn't mean to. With the rain outside and everyone on Yen-Lo alert. (Paige/Phoebe puts her coat on the coat rack.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** Yeah, Yen-Lo. That's why I rushed home.

**Cole:** You're chilled. Here put this on. (He offers her his jacket.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** Uh, you keep it. (He pins her to the wall.)

**Cole:** I'm sorry. Am I making you feel... uncomfortable?

**Paige/Phoebe:** No, of course not. I was just wondering what "Phoebe" would think about this. (Yen-Lo leaves.)

**Cole:** Phoebe?

**Paige/Phoebe:** Uh, yeah. Your girlfriend, Phoebe. Remember?

**Cole:** Yes, see, the problem with Phoebe is she's so obsessed with training, she's not interested in - romance anymore.

**Paige/Phoebe:** That's not true. I - I mean, she-

**Cole:** You on the other hand, strike me as being full of passion. Desire. I miss that.

**Paige/Phoebe:** I gotta go. (He kisses her. Phoebe/Paige walks down the stairs.)

**Phoebe/Paige:** Hey! (Paige/Phoebe flips Cole over. Phoebe/Paige goes over to her.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** How could you do this to me? (Cole puts up his hands innocently.)

**Cole:** Oh, come on. I'm just trying to have a little fun, Phoebe. Isn't that what you were complaining about me not doing?

**Paige/Phoebe:** Yeah, but I never meant for... did you just call me Phoebe?

**Cole:** Would you rather I kissed her? (He stands up.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** No.

**Phoebe/Paige:** You know? How do you know?

**Cole:** Well, for one thing you suck at levitating. And for another, you set me straight about the way I've been treating the real Phoebe as only a sister could.

**Paige/Phoebe:** You did?

**Phoebe/Paige:** Someone had to.

**Cole:** Okay, I'm going to go. Let you guys work this out. When you're yourself again, give me a call. (He smacks her on the but lightly.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** Unh. Oh.

**Cole:** We'll have some fun. (Phoebe/Paige looks away slightly in disgust. He shimmers out.)

**Paige/Phoebe:** Okay, we've got to get back into our own bodies. I am even getting confused.

**An-Ling:** (from kitchen) Piper, look out!

[Cut to kitchen. Yen-Lo is attacking Piper and An-Ling. He kicks Piper on the table, breaking it. She screams. Phoebe/Paige and Paige/Phoebe enter. An-Ling takes out the Dragon blade].

**Yen-Lo:** The dragon blade? (He attacks and cuts An-Ling. Phoebe/Paige and Paige/Phoebe enter)

**Piper:** Phoebe, stop him! (Yen-Lo cuts An-Ling and she drops the dragon blade. Phoebe/Paige levitates and starts spinning in a circle.) Eric! (Eric materializes, confused.)

**Eric:** Piper? What's going on?

**Piper:** Energy ball! That guy there! (Eric, without hesitation, throws an energy ball at Yen-Lo but misses as he escapes through the dishwater in the sink with the dragon blade. Paige/Phoebe pulls Phoebe/Paige down.) Leo! (Leo orbs in.) An-Ling's hurt. (She points at Paige/Phoebe and Phoebe/Paige.) You two, follow me! (Leo heals An-Ling as the sisters leave.)

**Leo:** Easy.

[Cut to conservatory. Piper enters with her sisters behind her.]

**Piper:** All right! What the hell is going on?

**Paige/Phoebe:** I was soaking some potion pots in the sink and I forgot to drain them.

**Piper:** That is not what I mean. I smell something witchy. Phoebe, what is wrong with your powers? (Phoebe/Paige doesn't answer.) Phoebe?

**Paige/Phoebe:** I'm over here.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Don't get mad at her. This is all my fault.

**Paige/Phoebe:** Yeah, but Paige, I agreed to keep it secret.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Yeah, but I was the one that messed up the potion. I wasn't concentrating. I just guessed.

**Piper:** Oh, my god! You guys switched bodies! Are you out of your minds? What-with everything we have going on, you pull a stunt like this?

**Paige/Phoebe:** It was an accident.

**Piper:** Accidents like that get people killed. We could have lost an innocent in there. What if it wasn't Yen-Lo? What if it was the Source that broke in? You could have gotten us all killed! Now we've lost our shot at Yen-Lo. We have no idea how to get to Limbo. (She thinks for a moment.) Wait a minute. Do, you remember what you put in that potion to switch bodies? (She points at Phoebe/Paige.)

**Phoebe/Paige:** Phoebe just picked up the ingredient we were missing.

**Piper:** Good. Let's go.

[Time lapse. Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Leo, Eric and An-Ling are watching Phoebe/Paige and Paige/Phoebe put together the potion. Piper looks at Paige/Phoebe.]

**Piper:** All right, what else did you… (She looks at Phoebe/Paige.) I mean you, put in this.

**Phoebe/Paige:** Just the powdered toadstool.

**Piper:** All right soul sisters, back in your own bodies.

**Phoebe & Paige:** I want to be me again. (Phoebe throw in the powered toadstool and they switch back. The others wait anxiously.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, it's nice to see you Paige.

**Paige:** It's nice to bee seen, Phoebe. My god, what did you have for dinner?

**Phoebe:** Kung Pao Chicken. Sorry.

**Piper:** Okay. Not to cut this reunion short, but we don't have a lot of time. So the only person who knows how to enter Limbo is in Limbo himself. And since we can't get him to An-Ling's father down there, my plan is to bring him up here. Or at least his soul.

**Leo:** Wait, you want to swap souls with An-Ling's father?

**Piper:** He's the only one who knows how to get in. Besides, it's the best way to surprise Yen-Lo.

**Leo:** It's too risky. There's gotta be another way.

**Piper:** Did the Elders have any other ideas?

**Leo:** No.

**Piper:** Then there's not. Okay. (She takes the powdered toadstool from Phoebe.) I want to be the Zen Master. (She throws the powdered toadstool in the potion and switches souls with the Zen Master.)

**Piper/Zen Master: **You have a very brave sister.

**An-Ling:** Father?

**Piper/Zen Master: **Yes, An-Ling I'm here. We don't have much time. Where is the dragon blade?

**An-Ling:** I used it to fight Yen-Lo, but he knocked it out of my hands. Phoebe, did you pick it up?

**Phoebe:** No. Paige?

**Paige:** I haven't seen it.

**Piper/Zen Master:** Then who has the dragon blade?

[Cut to Limbo. Yen-Lo has the dragon blade. Piper wakes up in the Zen Master's body, tied to a tree.]

**Yen-Lo:** What happened old man?

**Zen Master/Piper:** I don't know. What happened?

**Yen-Lo:** I was telling you how I stole the dragon blade from your useless daughter when you blacked out.

**Zen Master/Piper: **I did? I mean, I did. If you say so.

**Yen-Lo:** Who are you? (He holds the dragon blade to his neck.)

**Zen Master/Piper: **I am one with the universe. (Yen-Lo laughs.)

**Yen-Lo:** You think you can fool me? I was his disciple for twenty years. (He takes the blade down.) An-Ling doesn't have the power to switch souls. So you must be one of the witches, which means An-Ling and her father will come to rescue you. The question is… how are they going to get your soul back when I've got it. (He captures Piper's soul in the dragon blade.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe and Paige come with Leo bring the dragon blade's sheath to An-Ling and Piper's body inhabited by the Zen Master.]

**Phoebe:** This is all we could find.

**Piper/Zen Master: **Then Yen-Lo must have the dragon blade. (Piper/Zen Master waves her hand over a puddle and sees inside of Limbo.) And used it to capture your sister's soul.

**Leo:** What does that mean? How do we get Piper back?

**An-Ling:** We need to get the dragon blade away from Yen-Lo.

**Phoebe:** Okay, so what are we waiting for? Show us the way.

**An-Ling:** I should go alone. Piper did this for me to save my father's life. (Piper/Zen Master looks at An-Ling curiously.)

**Paige:** No, she's our sister. We'll all go.

**Piper/Zen Master: **Is that what you were fighting to save? My life?

**An-Ling:** Of course, father. When we bring you back their whitelighter can heal your wound. He's a miracle worker. I've seen him.

**Piper/Zen Master: **You are right. We should all go, but it is a different realm down there with new rules. Yen-Lo has had time to learn and adjust.

**Leo:** Fine, then let's go.

**Piper/Zen Master:** If you go, you risk being pulled into the vortex. Who would heal our injuries?

**Phoebe:** He is right, Leo. You should stay here. (Piper/Zen Master goes in. An-Ling jumps in.) Okay, here goes nothing. (Phoebe, then Paige jump into the puddle of water.)

[Scene: Limbo. Piper/Zen Master, An-Ling, Phoebe, Eric and Paige enter Limbo.]

**Phoebe:** Piper! (The two sisters go over to the Zen Master's body.)

**Paige:** The dragon blade. Where is it?

**Piper/Zen Master:** Quiet.

**Phoebe:** Look out! (Yen-Lo attacks. Piper/Zen Master is killed to the edge of the vortex.)

**An-Ling:** Father! (She goes to save Piper/Zen Master.)

**Yen-Lo:** Welcome to my turf.

**Paige:** Look! Yen-Lo's belt. (She points to the dragon blade and it orbs into her hand.) I didn't even call for it. It just happened.

**Phoebe:** Our powers must be expanded here. You get Piper's soul out of the dragon blade. I'm going to keep Yen-Lo busy. Coming Eric? (Phoebe goes to Yen-Lo.)

**Eric: **Oh yeah (Eric generates an energy ball)

**Yen-Lo:** Oh, it's you... black belt Barbie, with her demonic pet.

**Phoebe:** You're going to sorry you said that. (She levitates and kicks Yen-Lo up to a rocky mountain. He drops his sword.)

**Paige:** Phoebe, what do I do?

**Phoebe:** Uh, I don't know. Use your powers, orb her soul. (Paige orbs her soul out. Phoebe jumps up to Yen-Lo and they fight.)

**Paige:** Now what?

**Phoebe:** Put it back in the body. (Paige puts Piper's soul back in the Zen Master's body.)

**Zen Master/Piper: **Thanks for the lift. Untie me. (She does.)

**Paige:** We've got to do something.

**Zen Master/Piper:** What? I don't have the power in this body. (Phoebe drops to the ground.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, my ankle. I think it's twisted. I need a time out. (Yen-Lo jumps down.)

**Yen-Lo:** A time out? This will be easier than I thought.

**Phoebe:** For me too. Eric! (Eric composes an energy ball, but as he throws it, it is engulfed in flame and turns into a fire ball. Phoebe quickly goes over and stabs Yen-Lo, capturing his soul. Limbo changes into a beautiful garden and the vortex turns into a cloud-like vortex.)

**Paige:** Oh my god, it's so beautiful. What happened?

**Piper:** Beats the hell out of me. (She walks over to them.)

**Phoebe:** Piper?

**Piper:** Hello! (Zen-Master and An-Ling joins them.)

**Zen Master:** The natural order of things has been restored. Including our souls.

**Piper:** But how?

**Zen Master:** This was all a reflection on Yen-Lo's fears. Of a man afraid of crossing over. In truth, this is a peaceful place. Welcoming.

**An-Ling:** We need to get you home and heal your wound.

**Zen Master:** No. I was mortally wounded. It is my time to die, to be reborn.

**An-Ling:** Their Whitelighter can heal.

**Zen Master:** An-Ling, you know better than to cling to the physical world. The way you clung to my hand on the bridge.

**An-Ling:** But you're my father.

**Zen Master:** I'm no great or less than anyone facing death. That's the only lesson that keeps you from being a true Zen Master. Death is a part of life. A transition, a rebirth, something that your young friends here have learned recently. (Phoebe hands the Zen Master the dragon blade.) Yes, Yen-Lo must be reborn too. It is the natural order of things. (He starts to head towards the vortex, but his daughter stops him.)

**An-Ling:** I love you.

**Zen Master:** And I'll always love you, An-ling. (The Zen Master walks with the dragon blade through the portal. He disappears on the other side.)

**Paige:** Does anyone know how to leave here?

**An-Ling:** I think I know how to do it now. (They all join hands in a circle and An-Ling and Phoebe levitate them up.)

[Scene: A San Francisco Park. Piper and Paige are walking down the lane of herbs.]

**Paige:** Aloe plant: medical uses. Toro herbs: magical herb. St. John's Wart: Medicinal herb. Ragged robin: magical herb. Cupid's Dart: Strictly aromatic.

**Piper:** And that one? (She points to an herb.)

**Paige:** That is Angelica.

**Piper:** And it's use?

**Paige:** Um, I think it's used mostly to flavor fish. (They walk to Leo and Phoebe sitting on a blanket.)

**Piper:** She got every answer right. (Paige slightly bows.)

**Phoebe:** Yeah!

**Leo:** So, uh, what inspired the turn around? (Piper and Paige sit down.)

**Paige:** Well, I kind of liked the power boost I had in Limbo so it kind of made want to work harder faster.

**Phoebe:** Uh, don't be in too big a hurry. Trust me, you want to fight like hell to keep life separate from magic.

**Piper:** Here, here.

**Phoebe:** And having a guy around like Mason is not such a bad thing.

**Paige:** Oh, you liked him?

**Phoebe:** Yeah.

**Paige:** Yeah. That's too bad. He canceled on me for tonight. He said I was trying too hard and that I was not comfortable in my own skin.

**Leo:** So much for impressing the boss, huh?

**Paige:** Well, I can take comfort in the fact that he canceled on Phoebe and not me. (She laughs a little.)

**Phoebe:** Hey! (She throws a little bit of food at Paige. Cole and Eric shimmer in.)

**Leo:** Well, here comes your personal trainer from hell.

**Piper:** Literally.

**Eric: **Remember what we talked about Cole, later. (Eric walks over to the picnic) Ohh, food!

**Phoebe:** Oh, gotta go. (Phoebe goes over to Cole.) Hi! (She's about to hug him.)

**Cole:** Wait a minute. Who are you? (Phoebe kisses him.) Oh, I know... Paige.

**Phoebe:** Uh! (She laughs a little.) So what's on our training schedule for today? Light sabers?

**Cole:** Actually, I was thinking maybe we could have a private picnic of our own.

**Phoebe:** But what about training? I have to be ready for the Source.

**Cole:** I know, but not right now. Right now, I was thinking I could take you to this great little picnic spot in, uh, the south of France.

**Phoebe:** Really?

**Cole:** Really. (They shimmer out.)

**End**


End file.
